


Him and His Bastard

by hunters_retreat



Series: Further Interruptions [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed has no alchemy, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Series, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Ed’s trying to read.  Life interrupts.





	Him and His Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt on tumblr of "Married Royed teaching their kid how to do alchemy (Bonus point if total chaos ensues)"

You could never say that a day in his life was boring.  Sure, he might not be a big shot State Alchemist anymore, but life in the Mustang-Elric house was never boring.  

Or quiet.

Which was why Ed was running down the stairs at break neck speed after his supposed ‘you just go read, I’ll take care of the kids’ quiet time had been interrupted with a loud bang.

He stopped at the top of the basement stairs when he heard laughter.  At least no one was hurt.

“Dad!  Don’t laugh,” he heard Trisha pouting.

“Oh, don’t be like that Tishy,” he heard his husband say.  Damn man could charm anyone he wanted and he already knew – from experience – that his daughter was no exception.

“No.  It should have worked.”

So, Maes was involved in this too.  Which might explain the noise.  

“So then why didn’t it?” Roy asked.

Ed slowly walked down the stairs and was immediately confused by the white all over the floor.  In the center of the chaos was Roy along with their two children and an alchemy circle.  Maes was staring at the circle with a frown as he tried to work out what he’d done wrong and Trisha was nearly bouncing in Roy’s lap with the urge to explain it.  The twins were quite the opposite in temper but they both shared Ed’s Xerxian gold hair and eyes.  

Roy looked up at Ed, eyes wide in surprise, and he raised his hands in front of him.  “Ed, love, I’ll clean this up.  Don’t worry about it!”

Ed rolled his eyes and sighed.  “Why is the basement covered in snow?”

“Um… because my transmutation didn’t work right?” There was a hint of anger in Maes’ voice but mostly just frustration.  

“What exactly were you trying to do?”

“Boil water,” Maes answered. “Dad was going to make you tea and when he put water on the stove I asked why he didn’t just transmute it.  And he asked how would I do that and then we came down here to work it out but it didn’t work.”

“It’s really much easier to just boil the water on the stove,” Ed said with a sigh.

Roy smiled up at him. “That was my point.”  

They’d both agreed when the kids showed an interest in alchemy to teach them that not everything could be solved by alchemy, no matter what stories they heard about their family.

“So what did you do wrong?” Ed asked as he came up behind Maes.  Now that he knew what his son had been trying to do, he could see the mistake immediately. Ed might not be able to use alchemy anymore, but he was the most sough after theoretical alchemist in the world for a reason.

Maes looked back down and only a moment later, his son changed one of the symbols and looked back at Ed.

“Perfect.  But if you think you’re going to do that with all this snow you’re crazy.”

“I said I’d clean it up Ed, don’t worry.”

Roy snapped his fingers and the kids watched in fascination as flames licked briefly at the snow, hot enough to make it steam and disappear without leaving a trace behind.

“Now, how about you go make that cup of tea for your father so he can get back to his studies?”

Maes and Trisha ran up the steps but not before he heard the telltale snicker of a ‘quiet’ 6 year old saying, “Why do our parents always have to be so gross?”

“Cause everyone thinks it’s funny to see the Fuhrer all googly eyed over Father,” Trisha told her brother as the door closed after them.

Ed looked at Roy as he stood from his spot on the floor.

“You could have stopped him before he did that,” Ed reprimanded.

“It was a safe error, and a good lesson,” Roy said as he pulled Ed to him with an arm around his waist. “Sorry we interrupted you though.” He pressed a kiss to Ed’s lips and Ed smiled into it.  

“Sorry my ass,” he said as Roy tried to deepen the kiss.

“What?” Roy asked.  “You’ve been up there reading for hours.  Don’t you want to take a break?”

“You let him do that just to interrupt me, didn’t you?”

“No….”

But there was a grin on his lips and Ed wasn’t buying it at all.  

“Bastard.”

Roy laughed.  “Yeah, but after all these years, I’m still your Bastard.”

“Damn straight.”

And before his kids could come back and comment on how gross they were, he took advantage of the few minutes alone, pulled his husband closer and pressed his lips to his.  

So life wasn’t quiet. It wasn’t perfect.  It was loud and chaotic.  Sometimes there was snow in the basement and sometimes the roses attacked the fence and sometimes the stepping stones in the backyard became stone animals.  It was his life though, and he could never have imagined one so perfect for him and his Bastard. 


End file.
